An Unexpected Turn of Events
by BMT and SuperMoose
Summary: A collab, Round Robin style. The continuity pixie is taking a vacation and Generic Writer 1 is penning a tale. The Justice League is in for a surprise ...
1. Chapter 1

One day the continuity pixie decided to take a vacation. He was slightly concerned about all the stories that would be written while he was gone, but then remembered that he could regulate those stories to fan fiction when he got back. With this swell idea, he spread his magnificent six inch wingspan (he's a _pixie_) and took off into the sunset towards the pixie equivalent of the Bahamas.

Meanwhile …

"What a marvelous day to write a story!" exclaimed Generic Writer 1. "Perhaps I shall cause wacky adventures in an exciting crossover adventure today! Surely my vast amount of readers will appreciate my keen wit and story crafting abilities!" He/she/it paused in thought. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over GW1's head. "I can cross over Justice League with all sorts of other dimensions! They have that Thanagarian teleporter thing right? Alien tech is always malfunctioning for zany adventures! That will have to wait till after dinner, since I hear my parental unit calling."

An unspecified amount of time later …

"Perhaps I should do research for my story. These are dearly loved and established characters after all." Generic paused in thought. "Unfortunately that would take far too long. I must write down my spectacular ideas right away and post them to the Internet immediately!" Without further ado, GW 1 sat down and started his/her/its tale.

It was a splendid day in space, despite the fact that there was no atmosphere to produce weather. "What a splendid day it is!" proclaimed Superman. "I certainly hope it stays this way, as I have a date with the lovely Lois Lane tonight. It would be horrible if some unforeseen and completely unpreventable incident occurred and ruined my date. It would make me very sad and probably cause me to angst for a bit."

At this moment Batman unmelted from out of the shadows. He could do this because he had ninja training. _Special_ ninja training. "Superman, it is a Bad Idea to speak your thoughts out loud. Who knows who might hear them."

In a far away and unrelated place, the in-character fairy decided to take a vacation. If the continuity pixie could do it, so could she!

Suddenly Wonder Woman flew in and hugged Batman. "Oh Batman, you are the love of my life and the only one for me! Say you love me!"

Batman gazed deeply into her beautiful insert appropriate color eyes. He felt the icy stone he had for a heart begin to melt from all the love in her gaze and other such crap.

"Wonder Woman!" he cried, ignoring the fact that he knew her real name. "Wonder Woman, we must be Soul Mates and Made for Each Other. We should get married _right now_!"

Just then the Flash showed up. He took in the floating hearts and pink sparkles surrounding Batman and Wonder Woman and turned to Superman.

"Superman," he said. "We have a Big Problem. That big green guy who hangs out here all the time says some of our alien technology is acting up. He wants us all in the teleporter room."

"Okay," Superman replied.

One scene change later, everyone was gathered in the teleporter room. This could mean anywhere from the original league to the upwards of one hundred members that the League had at one point. It will be vague to give more character leeway in the future.

"The Thanagarian teleporter thing is acting up," The Big Green Guy Whose Name Escapes Me At The Moment announced. "I had everyone gather here to stop whatever surely horrible thing will jump through from another dimension at any moment."

He was unable to say more as at that moment the Thanagarian Teleporter Thing, which had graduated to proper noun status, started to glow eerily. Everyone let out a great gasp as a group of beings stepped through the portal from another dimension.

--

AN: MWUAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait for my sister to write the next chapter. This is Round Robin style, so I don't know what she'll write and vice versa. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Straight from my e-mail to this screen, I present to you the second chapter!

--

Logan, aka the Amazingly Violent Super Healy Wolverine, was not happy. He had been having a wonderful time gazing lovingly at Jean Grey, aka the Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey, when he was suddenly yanked off to some giant heathen temple by a glowy light. It was not a good day. Then he realized the Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey got yanked along with him and went right back to gazing lovingly at her.

The Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey looked around. "Where are we?" she asked with a voice that sounded like a choir of angels descended from the heavens. Every man in the Justice League, whether he was present or not, instantly fell in love with her.

"You are in the Watchtower of the Justice League of America," the Flash said besottedly. He may or may not have been also gazing at her lovingly. It was difficult to tell with that mask of his.

The Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey caught sight of Wonder Woman and Batman, who was amazingly unaffected by her spectacular beauty and angelic voice. "How cute!" she squealed, spotting the floating pink hearts and sparkles surrounding them. "They must really be in love!" She glanced at the floor where Scott Summers, aka the Astounding Shoot-Laser-Beams-From-His-Eyes-Cyclops, was laying smushed beneath the Amazingly Violent Super Healy Wolverine's large boot. "Don't you think so too, Logan?" she asked, seeing that he would not be able to respond.

The Amazingly Violent Super Healy Wolverine stopped gazing lovingly at the Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey for a moment and looked at the happy couple. He grunted moodily, although he secretly agreed.

Somewhere in the far off fairy equivalent of the Bahamas, the in-character fairy cringed.

"What's wrong?" asked the continuity pixie, who had been sun tanning beside her.

"I just got a cold chill," she explained, "as if some random Generic Writer is butchering the personas of dearly loved and established characters."

"Should we go back?" the continuity pixie asked with concern.

"Nah, it's probably nothing."

Spotting the dozens - or possibly less - of besotted spandex-clad men gazing lovingly at the Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey, he growled and moved forward menacingly. This gave the Astounding Shoot-Laser-Beams-From-His-Eyes-Cyclops enough space to move out from under his boot.

"The Justice League of America?" he asked, jumping up to prevent the Amazingly Violent Super Healy Wolverine from becoming violent with his amazing peace-keeping skillz. "I've never heard of that."

"Undoubtedly," said the Big Green Guy Whose Name Continues To Escape Me even though no one was listening. "Our Thangarian-"

"Our alien teleporter thingy broke and stole you here," the Flash explained inaccurately, as the numerous - or not - scientists in the room shuddered collectively.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Professor Xavier, aka the Incredibly Bald Wonder Thinker Professor X, who no one had noticed was also there until that point. "I'll just use my mind powers to steal us back." The four visitors turned all glowy again and vanished with a tiny poinking sound.

"That was unusual," said Superman, who had used his super-invulnerability to get over the heartbreak of losing the Spectacularly Beautiful Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Grey. "Perhaps that will be the most unusual thing that happens during this entire zany adventure."

Just then, the Thanagarian Teleporter Thing started to glow again.


	3. Chapter 3

Generic Writer 1 paused and looked at what he/she/it had written. "That looks like a good place to end. Now people will send me encouraging reviews! Gasp But what about all of my readers who do not speak English? Surely they will be terribly sad to discover that this story is written in a language they do not understand. Wait, I have a brilliant idea. I will simply insert my story into a translator on the Internet. Those are always accurate and such."

And so, GW 1 swiftly translated his/her/its story into a language other than English. This is the result.

It was a splendid day in the space, in spite of the fact that did not there was atmosphere to produce time. "What a splendid day that is it"! proclaimed the Superman. "I certainly expect that this way remain, like I have an appointment with the charming Path of Lois this night. It would be horrible if some unexpected one and completely incident of unpreventable occurred and ruined my date. It would do me very sad and probably would cause me to the anguish for a little".

At this time Ordinance done not melt outside of the shadows. The it would be able to do this because he had the instruction of ninja. Special instruction of ninja. "The superman, is a Bad Idea to speak its thoughts aloud. Who does who know the perhaps hear".

Suddenly Woman of Wonder flew in and in Ordinance embraced. "Oh Ordinance, you are the love of my life and the unique one for me! Say that you worships me"!

The ordinance looked at deeply in its beautiful one addition appropriates the color eyes. The felt the stone frost that had for a heart begins to be melted of all the love in its look and in another such crap.

"It is asked Woman"! he cried, ignoring the fact that knew his true name. "Woman of wonder, we should be twin souls and we Cause one to the other. We should marry us at this time"!

Just then the Sparkle appeared. The it accepted the hearts and the floating rose sparkles surrounding Woman of Ordinance and Wonder and rotated the Superman.

"The superman," he said. "We have a Large Problem. That large green type that cluster was here says all the time that some of our foreign technology they act up. The it desires us all in the room of teleporter".

"Good," the Superman answered.

A change of the scene later, all they were met in the room of teleporter. This would be able to signify wherever of the original league to the more than one a hundred members that the League had in a point. He will be vague to give more margin of the character in the future.

"The thing of teleporter of Thanagarian acts up," The Large Green Type Whose Calls Escapes Me at present announced. "I had all they gather for here stop any surely horrible thing will jump for of another dimension at any moment".

The it was able odd to say more as just then the Thing of Thanagarian Teleporter, that had graduated to the status of the proper noun, began to glow surprisingly. All they leave to leave a great gasp as a group of given beings a step by the portal of another dimension.

Logan, you ally the Super Amazingly Violent Wolverine of Healy, was not happy. The it had been having a marvelous time that looks lovingly in Jean Gray, you ally the Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Gray, when he was thrown suddenly far away to some gigantic pagan temple by a light of glowy. Was not a good day. Then he realized the Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind that Jean Gray was thrown along with him and was correct back to look at lovingly in her.

The Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind that Jean Gray looked around. "Where we are we"? she asked with a voice that sounded as a chorus of angels descended of the skies. Each man in the League of the Justice, if he was not present neither, was courted instantly of her.

"You are in the Watchtower of the League of the Justice of America," the Sparkle said in love. The or also should not have looked at it lovingly. It was difficult to say with that mask of its.

The Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind that Jean Gray glimpsed Woman of Wonder and to Ordinance, that amazingly was not affected by its spectacular beauty and the voice angelica. "How cute"! she squeaked, marking the to float hearts rose and he sparkles to surround them. "They should be really in the love"! She looked at in the flat where Summers of Scott, you ally the Amazing one Shoot-Laser-Beams-From-His-Eyes-Cyclops, they placed smushed under the Super Amazingly Violent large boot of Wolverine of Healy. "Do not think you so also, Logan"? she asked, seeing that he would be able not to respond.

The Super Amazingly Violent Wolverine of Healy stopped to look at lovingly in the Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Gray for a moment and looked at the happy couple. The gruñó bad-tempered, although he agreed in secret.

Marking the dozens - or possibly less - of men spandex-dressed in love that look at lovingly in the Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Gray, he gruñó and he advanced of minatory way. This gave the sufficient place Shoot-Laser-Beams-From-His-Eyes-Cyclops Amazing to be moved from under the boot.

"The League of the Justice of America"? he asked, jumping up to prevent the Super Amazingly Violent Wolverine of Healy of coming to be violent with his to amaze skillz to maintain the peace. "I never have heard of that".

"Undoubtedly," the Large Green Type said Whose Calls Continues to Escape me although nobody listened. "Our Thangarian-"

"Our foreign gossip of teleporter broke and stole him here," the Sparkle explained inexactly, as the numerous - or not - scientific in the room trembled collectively.

"Oh, that it will not be a problem," the Professor said Xavier, you ally the Incredibly Bald Thinker of the Wonder the Professor X, that nobody had notified he was also there to that point. "I have just utilized my powers of the mind to steal us we support". The four visitors rotated every glowy again and they disappeared with a tiny sound of poinking.

"That was exceptional," the Superman said, that he had utilized his super-invulnerability to obtain on the grief to lose the Spectacularly Beautiful one Lift-Things-With-Her-Mind Jean Gray. "Perhaps that will be the most exceptional thing than happens during this entire eccentric adventure".

Just then, the Thing of Thanagarian Teleporter began to glow again.

GW 1 felt happy having done a good deed for the day. Now everyone would be able to share in the joy of hi/her/its story.

After a short rest he/she/it felt up to writing again. "Now, where was I?"

Out of the portal stepped a group. They were not just any group though. This was a group of people from J K Rowling books!

"Gasp!" cried the assortment of people in the teleporter room. "Fictional characters!"

Harry Potter and his group of friends (and possibly enemies) peered about curiously. "I say, this certainly isn't Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Where the bugger are we?" someone said in an overly British voice.

At this moment, in an unrelated way, the in character fairy dropped her tropical drink right into the continuity pixie's lap. The continuity pixie was not pleased.

Back with the fictional characters, Zatanna stepped forward and proclaimed, "BEGONE, FOUL CHARACTERS! I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED MAGIC HERE!"

Suddenly Harry Potter and his assorted friends and enemies were caught up in a swirl of magical dust and forcibly removed from this dimension, and possibly all others.

It was at this moment that Superman looked at his watch. "Oh no," he cried dramatically, "I'm late for my date!"

--

AN: I translated it from English to Spanish to English. The moral of this story is to not trust the Internet. No, I don't know how Batman became Ordinance. He, Ordinance and Sparkle.


	4. Chapter 4

Not even Superman's amazing clothes-changing ability could save him from the wrath of Lois Lane.

"You're late!" she shrieked at an impossible pitch, causing a number of nearby glasses and windows to spontaneously shatter. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Well, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" she howled. "One night! One night out of your busy schedule is all I ask, and you don't even have the courtesy to show up on time!"

"There was a situation-"

"You and your situations!" Lois cried dramatically. "There's always a situation! If the world isn't in dire peril from some alien invasion, there's an insane super genius threatening to release some horrible contagion! I'm sick of your situations!"

Superman, which he will be called in spite of the fact that he is currently disguised as his mild-mannered alter ego, was wishing he wasn't so mild-mannered when he spotted an Unusual Sight. A remarkably tiny man with abnormally hairy feet was poking a lamppost with a little knife and shouting, "Die, foul creature!" Undoubtedly this had to do with the Thangarian Teleporter Thing.

Seizing the opportunity, he quickly said "I'll be right back, Lois. I have a... situation." Ignoring her howl of protest, he jumped into a conveniently placed telephone booth and turned into Superman, defender of Truth, Justice, and the American Way!

"Cease this at once, small one!" he cried heroically. "Disturbing the Peace is a felony!"

GW 1 felt a swell of pride for inserting real life into his/her/its story.

To his surprise, another man stepped out of the crowd, which was calmly going on about its business despite all this excitement, and shouted, "You shall not lay a hand on the ring-bearer!" even more heroically than he.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, impressed at this show of valor.

"I?" A ray of sun burst through the clouds and shone on him dramatically. Women swooned. "I am Legolas of That One Elfy Forest That's Not Too Huge! Tremble before my Elvin Wrath!" He began to sparkle beautifully.

"Oh Legolas!" Lois cried. "I love you so and you are the only one for me!"

"I fear, dear maiden, that I cannot say the same for you!" Legolas said. "You are far too loud and obnoxious for me!"

Lois wept bitterly, but his angelic voice somehow softened the news.

"And now," Legolas cried, "I will used my wonderful Elvin Magic that I have failed to mention until this very point in time to return us to Middle Earth so that we may continue the quest that has been bestowed upon us!" The crowd applauded. Frodo shouted unrelatedly about waffles. Superman stared. The in-character fairy and the continuity pixie simultaneously stubbed their toes on inconveniently protruding rocks.

With must ado, Legolas waved his slender Elvin Hands gracefully and chanted arcanely in the Old Tongue. There was a shower of rainbow colored sparkles, and the pair disappeared. Everyone went back to their business, except for Lois, who was still weeping over the loss of her True Love.

"Er... Would you like me to take you to dinner, Lois?" Superman asked lamely.

"Of course!" she replied energetically, jumping up.

Superman hoped that Green Alien Guy would fix the Teleporter Thingy soon.


	5. Chapter 5

In a shadowy grey space, the group of JK Rowling characters abruptly arrived. Several fell down from the impact.

"Where are we now?" Harry Potter complained as he picked himself up.

YOU SEEM TO BE AT THE BACK OF BINKY'S STABLE, a tall stranger said.

Everyone looked around and noticed a big and pretty white horse off to their left or right, depending on the direction they were facing. "You named _that _horse Binky?" Draco blurted out. There was a mumble of agreement from the crowd.

YES. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE NAME? the tall stranger said. He seemed slightly perplexed.

Generic Writer 1 giggled in anticipation of revealing the tall stranger's identity.

"Who are you, anyway?" Ron asked Britishly, because he's British.

I AM THE DEATH OF THE DISCWORLD. WHO ARE YOU? the tall stranger who shall now be known as Death said.

"Wait a tick, you're Death? GIVE ME BACK MY GODFATHER YOU BAG OF BONES!!" yelled Harry. He continued with, "Hey, while you're at it, why not take Voldemort too?"

Voldemort appeared out of the crowd and looked down his nose at Death. This didn't work very well since Death is very tall.

"I don't think that would be an advisable idea," Voldemort said with sinister intent. Death was unfazed.

AH, I SEE THAT I AM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS. I AM THE DEATH OF _DISCWORLD_, NOT WHATEVER UNFORTUNATE UNIVERSE YOU INHABIT. YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE NOW. Death paused in his speech. No one moved. Death sighed. IT SEEMS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF _NOW_.

"We understand, it's just that we seem to be stuck here," explained Hermione. She's the one with all the answers. In British.

OH, THAT'S EASILY FIXED, Death said as he snapped his finger bones. Before anyone could do anything, a giant vortex appeared and sucked everyone up with a gigantic whooshing noise.

Generic Writer 1 paused. Should he/she/it end the chapter here? Hmm… Yes, here would be a good ending. Ah ha! Death will say something witty and entertaining to wrap everything up!

Death turned to Binky and said, THAT'S A WRAP.

Far away, the in-character fairy, who had been having a good day, failed to notice a freshly cleaned glass door and walked painfully into it.


End file.
